Warehouse Jam
by sundrymunity
Summary: A jam can refer to a problem or a good beat. But it can be both as well. Features not only Hilbert and N, but Hilda as well. Isshushipping, Ferriswheelshipping, possible hints of Chessshipping in the future - though the last won't be the main focus of this story.
1. Chapter 1

For what seems like _hours_, Hilbert can't hear a thing. It's not silent, certainly not, but the only thing he _can _hear is the thumping of his own heart and the constant rush of air on the back of his ear that makes him shudder a little because of the rich voice that comes with it, the familiar tones making his stomach perform amazing flips. Surprising to think, he doesn't mind the hands gripping his hips and moving him all kinds of ways as much as he does the tingling feeling at comes with it, to feel the brush of the person behind him moving as well. As one. He feels dizzy for a moment, and feels disappointed when the wind ceases and the motion stops. It's only then that he realized that the other is waiting for an answer, and Hilbert never heard the question.

"Sorry, can you repeat that? I, er..."

The man behind him shook his head and smiled, leaning down again to whisper softly in his ear.

"I said, you're a very good dancer. Have you taken lessons before?"

Hilbert shook his head and concentrated on _actually breathing_, and trying not to let the taller trainer see his blush. It must've reached his ears though, because he heard a quiet laugh from behind him and all of a sudden he was twirled around to face his dance partner, N. To be fair, he was blushing a little too - from exertion, Hilbert thought to himself, not from dancing with him or anything - , and he removed his hands from Hilbert's waist.

"I'm sorry. Even if I'm not very comfortable being around other people, I enjoy dancing a lot."

"It's... It's fine, really. It's fun to dance with friends."

There was a bit of a silence. N looked down at him intensely with a spark of curiosity in his green eyes and Hilbert felt the blush threatening to rise up again. He cleared his throat and tried again, clarifying.

"I mean, why wouldn't it be, right? Even if you have a poor dance partner..." He trailed off, looking at the ground where his two left feet were. Well, one right and one left, but they just felt like lumps of lead at this point.

N shook his head again, taking Hilbert's hands and placing them on his own hips. "It's your turn to lead. Just do as I did."

The only problem was that Hilbert actually hadn't been paying attention to how they moved, just how he felt N move _against _him. As weird as that sounded, the thoughts just made him feel embarrassed again, so he pushed them from his mind. Awkwardly he tried a few steps, seeing if they'd jog his memory, and wondered how N could be so patient and not complain about the sore feet he was sure to have. Hilbert stepped on N's feet twice, apologizing each time, and when he finally gets some sort of rhythm going into his steps and is actually enjoying himself he resists the urge to cheer in joy, instead letting go of N's hand and trailing it upwards across the other's chest, liking the way N shudders at his touch, and finally stops to grip the other's hand. His fellow dancer was obviously uncomfortable, but Hilbert tried to smile and pretend that it hadn't happened. N opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but then pursed his lips and shook his head. They were only dancing and a cold draft had blown through the cracked window of the abandoned warehouse they stepped fluidly through as if it was a ballroom. That's all. If it _was _a ballroom, Hilbert let his mind wander, then would N be the lady? He chuckled at the thought of the older man trying to fit into a dress, and N leans down to touch their noses together as they continue their dance.

"What are you laughing at, Hilbert?"

The touch surprised him and he forced himself not to let go, swallowing before he replied.

"Nothing, just thinking. Why are you so good at dancing?" He changed the topic from himself to the other abruptly, and though N looks at him puzzled he answers.

"I learned many styles of dance growing up, in case I were to wed. Married couples dance a lot in the court, you know."

"Oh."

"It isn't that big of a deal, since... I'm king and all. Just important to know, I guess."

"That's right, you're royalty of Team Plasma. I just thought it was a title."

"They take it very seriously."

That simple remark made Hilbert shut his trap, which for some reason N took as an opportunity to press their lips together, and suddenly the world stopped and his stomach started to flip again. N's eyes were closed, but Hilbert's were wide. Neither moved. For the second time that day, hours passed, and N moved back, hesitantly meeting the other's eyes with a strange mixture of emotions in his own. Hilbert swallowed, feeling a lump in his throat and his heart pounding once more, and wished there _was _music that could distract them. Finally he stood on his tiptoes and kissed N softly on the lips, closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the reaction, whatever that would be. He certainly felt it though, the other tensing, and finally relaxing into the kiss and returning it, hands escaping Hilbert's and wrapping around the younger's body tightly. It was a sweet kiss, no mouths opened and yet it felt as if a hundred things flowed between them at that single, tingling touch.

They broke apart and N stepped back a few steps, touching his lips lightly. "I..."

But Hilbert cut him off. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"That was nice."

A pause.

"What?"

"I said, that was nice. It... wasn't with whom I expected it to be, but." N was _blushing _now, looking at the ground with a smile, licking his lips almost nervously. "But I thought it was very nice."

Hilbert felt like he had some kind of - of reverse fever, where you feel hot and clammy instead of cold and clammy and he unzipped his jacket as nonchalantly as he could manage, holding it weakly in his grasp. His mouth felt unusually dry, but he spoke anyway.

"You're the one who kissed me first."

N laughed and stepped forward, taking Hilbert's jacket from him and tossing it onto a dusty crate.

"I suppose you're right about that, Hilbert. I wanted to see what it was like to kiss someone." He was quiet for a moment, and his voice became soft. "Was that your first? I'm sorry if it was. It would be mine as well."

It seemed kind of silly to Hilbert that N would ask something like that, but the latter was being rather attractively shy about it.

"It was, actually. My first kiss I mean." Hilbert turned his eyes upward, watching the sunlight filter in through the holed ceiling and wondering _just how old is this place, anyways?_. "Cheren and Bianca had each other as their first, I think, because of a mistletoe one Christmas. And Hilda's was Cheren under the same circumstance."

"What's a mistletoe?" That made Hilbert look up, and it was _his _turn to be confused.

"What do you mean, what's a mistletoe? It's like... It's something you hang up over doorways during the holidays to ward off evil spirits or something like that. A lot of people just use it as an excuse to kiss people under."

N was quiet again, and he stepped forward to grab Hilbert's hand in his own, squeezing it a little.

"I think I'd like to see one of them, around the holidays. All we did for that time of year was exchange gifts and have a feast."

"A feast doesn't sound too bad."

"A feast meant for ten people, with only two at the table."

Hilbert opened his mouth, and closed it with a frown. No one should have to spend Christmas like that, he decided.

"Then it's settled."

"What is?" N was staring at him now, moving even closer and leaning down until he was eye-to-eye with the other trainer.

"T-that you're going to spend Christmas with us!" Arceus, how much closer could N get before it was too much for either of them? A peck on the lips told him _just _how much.

"Thank you. I would love to join you and your friends." After studying Hilbert's expression for a moment, he added almost apologetically, "I like kissing you, it's very relaxing."

Wow.

There was no other word in Hilbert's mind, just Wow. N wasn't being shy at all anymore - or maybe he was, but Hilbert was too flustered to realize this - and began to, seemingly boldly, guide Hilbert's hand to his own cheek, nuzzling against it with a small smile.

"You're a very relaxing person to be near, Hilbert. I'm sorry if this sounds weird, but I'm not one to hide my feelings." N admitted, the light pink rising to his cheeks matching Hilbert's own.

"I... I can tell." He managed to stumble out weakly in reply, stroking N's cheek with his thumb. Even if the teen had lost all his baby fat by now, there was still an inexplicable smoothness to it that made Hilbert believe that maybe, maybe N really was royalty. "I just didn't think you would do something like that, not liking humans very much."

"I surprised myself with the very thought of it, actually." Hands were placed back into their original positions: One of Hilbert's hands holding N's, the other on his waist, and N's free hand likewise on Hilbert's shoulder. But N led this time, moving forward and curving to the side gracefully. "I didn't think you'd return it like that."

"Yeah."

To the invisible music they danced, and N started to hum something that went to the steps they made. Hilbert closed his eyes and let himself be guided, enjoying the feeling and slipping his hand from N's hip to the small of his back, causing a small break that was quickly remedied in the middle of the song. If Hilbert opened his eyes then, he would've seen the reaction caused by the simple movement, being that N was now flustered red and trying to _not _let it affect him. It went on like this for a few minutes, the soothing sound of some kind of lullaby, maybe, or something N had been taught as a child.

However, he stopped abruptly at one point, jarring Hilbert out of the trance, staring at the entrance of the warehouse. Hilbert looked down at the light that shined in at his feet and felt himself beginning to become embarrassed as Hilda strolled in, smirking a little.

"So this is where you've been hiding out, Hilbert." She teased, walking up to the two of them. "And N, I'm guessing you're the one who kidnapped him?"

N shuffled a few steps away from Hilbert, shaking his head. "No, I..."

"Don't worry about it, he needs to get out more."

Hilbert rolled his eyes at that, grabbing N's arm before he could get too far away. "I get out enough already."

"Yeah, but there's only one person you're out with every time you're _actually out_."

The two guys thought about this, Hilbert flushing when he realized who she meant and N wondering who it was himself.

"It's not like that!"

Hilda laughed and waved her hand dismissively, first grabbing Hilbert's jacket and then the actual owner of said clothing, leading them both boys out of the warehouse.

"What were you two doing in there, anyways?"

"We were-"

"I was teaching Hilbert to dance. He's got natural rhythm." Both stopped to look back at N, who was smiling. Hilda turned her gaze to Hilbert and laughed a little, and Hilbert hit her softly in return. Despite his words, N sounded anything but serious. "I'm serious, Hilda. He might be able to join one of the Musicals with talent like that."

Hilbert hit N too, who chuckled.

"Besides," he added in a low voice that, for some reason, made Hilbert's throat tighten, "I have much more to teach him, and he has much more to teach me. It would be wise to use our time efficiently, yes?"

Hilda began to grin and, while Hilbert didn't full understand, he knew that grin well enough and let go of N's arm so he could drag Hilda away.

"I'll talk see you tomorrow, okay N? Same time and place." He called back, Hilda's laughter turning into unladylike snorts. N nodded and waved back, still smiling. Tomorrow would be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

It's a few weeks after what Hilbert had embarrassingly dubbed the Kissing Dance in his mind that N dances him right into a wall and pins his wrists to the surprisingly cool metal of the warehouse despite the hot weather inside and outside of the building. N's staring intensely at him, both breathing hard from the quick paced dance he'd been teaching him, and Hilbert wonders if the other's insides are twisting together like his was. The thought is cut short when N's grip tightens and he presses their lips together firmly with closed eyes. He's actually glad N is holding him up at this point, because Hilbert's legs feel like jello. The grip slackens and the taller trainer is about to pull away, but there's no way Hilbert's gonna let that happen.

It's only after Hilbert's got his arms around N's neck, pulling him down so _he _can kiss him that it occurs to him that that was a really weird thing to think.

Not that his mind is doing much thinking right now.

It's mostly just sitting there, groaning at him while his body groans N's name, flushing at the embarrassing sound. And N's flustered too, inexperienced hands hesitantly roaming Hilbert's body on top of his clothes and removing his jacket, tossing it onto its well-known home of a dusty crate. It was too stuffy in the warehouse for it, anyways, Hilbert's mind admits as N's teeth find his collarbone under his black shirt and he lets out a small gasp. Focus, focus, focus focus _focus _there is no way he's focusing on whatever he's supposed to be focusing on, and focus isn't even a word to him now. Focus on what?

Whatever it is, it's washed away when Hilbert finally gets N's jacket off at the same time N slips a hand up Hilbert's shirt and suddenly the jacket isn't so important, dropping back onto its owner. N stops his upward assault to mouth a question into Hilbert's already flushed skin.

"Is everything alright?" It's reluctant, ready to pull back if there _is _something wrong, and Hilbert nods his head, swallowing and removing the jacket from N with ease after the other slips his hands away from his body, only to put them right back on the fevered skin when the offending material floats innocently onto Hilbert's jacket.

But N's not so sure now, now that he's thinking.

"I hadn't planned this."

Hilbert responds by nuzzling into N's clavicles, the brush of the black sweater making his nose itch. He wants to say it's fine, no problem, but he can't speak, too heady to even think. N pulls him away from the wall, much to Hilbert's disappointment, and begins to dance again, though this time with the addition of fingers stroking his hips softly, and N's mouth by his ear. Hilbert wasn't sure what he was doing, but it felt great and the last thing they should do is stop. He felt exhilarated by everything that was happening, even though he hadn't thought himself to swing either way.

The next few minutes are spent in near silence, other than the occasional staggered breath of Hilbert's because of N's tongue dancing across his jawline. He closes his eyes and trails a hand up the other's back, nails down, biting back a smile at the shiver that accompanies it. Of course, that moment of power is interrupted when N captures Hilbert's lips again, the heart-pounding worsening as fingertips ghost up his sides with a smile.

It takes all of his willpower not to let out an embarrassing whine when N releases him completely, taking a few steps back and studying the boy in front of him. Hilbert feels like he's being judged, so he stands a little taller and ignores the warmth that's bugging him by being in the very awkward spot known as the pit of his stomach. Or whatever they called it. His dance partner seems satisfied with whatever it was he was checking for, taking his hand and pulling him to a dimmer spot behind a couple of stacked crates shyly, neither noticing the quiet hiss of the warehouse's large door opening and the steps that are taken in. It's there that Hilbert takes his chance - he's not even sure where the courage comes from - and presses N against the sturdy stack, pulling the man down to kiss him, even if it's a bit sloppy and their teeth clack together at first because of his nervousness and he's not entirely sure what's going on - his body is moving but his mind is too far behind to catch up.

Hilbert moves back, drawing N with him, and leans against the the only sliver of wall that isn't blocked by wooden crates full of something that smells like spices, wondering if he should feel embarrassed by the way he shudders at the gentlest of touches from N's elegant fingers as they play against his scorching skin, or when N moves back to breath, leaning against the wall in front of him with an arm above Hilbert's head and his free hand reaching up to cup his cheek affectionately with the strangest of looks on his face, something Hilbert can't really understand. Whatever, it feels great to be so out of breath, everything in him feels alive and tingling and burning in a _good _way. Hilbert stands on his tip-toes, eyes closed, feeling N's breath hot against his jaw and hearing a cough from above.

Hilbert's hot for an entirely different reason now, and so is N it seems, because he moves away swiftly and fiddles with the hem of his sweater when Hilda slips down from a particularly large crate with a grin on her face. Hilbert doesn't even know what his face looks like, only that he wishes he hadn't thrown his hat somewhere at the start of their lesson so he could currently hide in it. There's no speaking between any of them, just Hilda looking back and forth from the two embarrassed participants, but it's N that breaks the silence - if you could call it "breaking", Hilbert thinks, when he's blushing like that, not looking at either of them, and is speaking in a whisper.

"Thank you for allowing me to teach you what I know, Hilbert. It was nice to dance again."

".. Y-yeah. It... It was fun."

Hilda hums a little tune as the two retrieve their jackets and hats from the crate without a word, pretending not to notice the quick kiss N leans down to give Hilbert before the latter walks over to her, grabbing her hand and pulling her out. She doesn't speak at all until they're near a bench and she pulls Hilbert down beside her with a grin.

"So, what's going on between you and him?"

Hilbert pulls his hat over his eyes, shaking his head. "Nothing, really."

"The show I saw didn't seem like nothing, Hilbert." Hilda sounds too amused for her own good, Hilbert thinks. "If you two are going together, it's fine with me. I'd support it as long as you got him to change his mind about trainers."

"One, that's impossible. Two, there's really nothing. We just..."

"... Danced across the room and made out in a dark spot of the warehouse."

There was no way to stop the blush that fought its way up and graced his cheeks with a lovely shade of red.

"I'm telling you, nothing! It's just that - that teenage thing that happens. He's probably just as confused by it."

"Hmmm. I don't know Hilb, he seems like the kind of guy that, even if he doesn't know what it is, would be around something if it made him feel happy. Doesn't he? So even if he's confused about what he's feeling, he's not confused about the fact that when he kisses you he feels it."

"... Since when did you become such an _expert _on feelings?" Hilbert turns to look at her now, and Hilda shrugs with a smile.

"Magazines. Experience. Besides, it's in his eyes. It's a girl's sixth sense to notice these things. There's no doubt about it, Hilb, he's got something strong for you."

If Hilbert had known Hilda less, he wouldn't have been able to tell that the smile she wears now is a bit sad, that when she looks up at the clouds she's trying to escape his quizzical gaze. She lets her shoulders slump and closes her eyes, leaning her entire weight against the bench. Then, with load of guilt, Hilbert understands why her smile is sad.

"You like him."

_That _makes her tense, but she forces herself to relax.

"Of course I do, he's actually kind of a great guy if you didn't notice-"

"You _like _him." It's Hilbert's turn to smile, though it was a bit pained. "I'm sorry. Really, it didn't start out like that. It just... Kind of ended up like that." He shrugs unhelpfully, finding the ground more interesting. Hilda leans her head against him, apparently defeated that yes, she does in fact like N a little more than a friend. It only takes a minute for her to recover from this though, and she smiles as Hilbert's embarrassment reaches over and pulls his hat down for him.

"He must be a _really _good kisser if you two didn't notice me coming in."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm not sure why I kissed Hilbert, to be honest."

It's much more relaxing for N to be leaning against the sun-warmed trees of the forest, hat on the ground, eyes closed against the light and petting his dearest friend Zoroark than it is to be anywhere close to humans - even Hilda and Hilbert, _especially _them at the moment. The Pokemon had been with him since he was a child, and she would be willing to listen. And speak, when she wanted to put her two cents in.

"_You have grown fond of him."_

"He's my friend." A shrug from the Pokemon. "I... I don't know, Zoroark, it just felt nice to be near him like that. I felt happy."

"_So one moment you were teaching him to dance, and the next you were kissing him. Is that right?"_

It's embarrassing when she says it out loud like that, but he nods, swallowing the fluttery feeling in his chest. "Yes, that's it."

"_Have you thought about taking a ma-"_

"I'd rather not talk about that, Zoroark." Zoroark peaks open an eye to watch her trainer and friend, snickering at his pink cheeks. "I think it's different with humans. They don't do things like that."

"_Then, what do you think?"_

N's quiet, thinking as he runs his hand through her fur comfortably. She's patient enough, but she ends up nudging him in the stomach when it's been a bit too long for her tastes.

"I don't know. It feels really nice to kiss him, but I don't know why." He paused, thinking for a moment, and asked her wonderingly. "Would it be just as nice to kiss Hilda, do you think?"

"_I don't know. Why don't you find out?"_

"Because it'd be weird to ask for something like that." He picks up his hat and puts it back on, covering the top half of his face from view. "What would I say? That I only wished to find out if it was the same feeling of throwing caution into the wind?"

"_That's an interesting feeling to call it. It would be the truth though, if you did say so."_

"Maybe."

Zoroark doesn't speak for a while, and N thinks she's finally dozed off with some relief. Good, no more questions.

"_Why don't you talk to them about this, instead of me? I'm sure it would prove much more helpful to all of you."_

Shoot. N shakes his head and sits up, jostling the Pokemon by accident.

"No, it wouldn't be wise of me to do that when I know so little myself of the matter."

Zoroark lifts her head and strokes his cheek gently with a claw, frowning at him. She's seen and heard N describe the mysterious Hilbert enough, and her trainer knows this, yet N's still surprised when he sees the boy in front of him, half-straddling his lap, where his Pokemon used to be. Surprising, kind of pleasant, but highly uncomfortable in this situation.

"_Would it be easier to talk about if I was like this?"_

"... No, I don't think so. It just makes me feel... All warm and weird inside, like I have a lot of - of _Butterfree _in my stomach. Do you know what those are, Zoroark? They're pretty butterflies that are native to Kanto. They have migrations from Kanto, apparently, my stomach."

"_I know what your problem is. Would you listen to me and not interrupt?"_

"Of course, Zoroark! Just... Change back first. It's uncomfortable to have you look like him."

She complies, but doesn't settle back down. Eye to eye contact.

"_I believe what you're feeling is love." _She holds up a paw to stop him from talking, giving him a look that shuts his mouth. _"Or feelings of admiration, if you feel more comfortable with that?" _He shakes his head._ "That's as close as I can get to it. You're not sure how to deal with these feelings, and... Being at your age doesn't help. I've studied many humans as I walk with them unknown and many people have the same problem as you do. All I can say is that you must follow your gut on this one, as little of it as you have, and do what you think you must."_

There's only silence accompanying them and this advice, N having looked away before Zoroark finishes. The ground's an interesting subject of study. Finally, _finally _he speaks, and only she would be able to decipher the words murmured so low.

"I love him." He looks up at her now, biting his lip a little. It makes his heart thump to say it out loud. Was it true, then? Did he? "I love Hilbert. I think. But what about Hilda? I feel just as good around her as I do him, even if we haven't... Ah, danced or anything. That same happiness."

"_Since you offered him lessons, it would be fair to give her lessons as well."_ A smile curves her lips. _"You could even try that kissing thing with her if you wanted to."_

"Zoroark!" N laughs a little at her tease, and bops her on the head in return. "... Thank you. For listening to me and everything. It's actually helped me a little to be able to hear another's thoughts on the situation. I might take your idea and see if I can have Hilda to myself for a little while - for dance lessons." He gives the Pokemon a playfully stern look, then leans back and closes his eyes again.

"Who knows? That variable might change the formula that troubles me so." The Zoroark laughs a little, laying her head back down on his lap.

"_Maybe, but this isn't a formula you should over think, my dear N."_


	4. Chapter 4

Hilda watches Hilbert's famous Watchog perform in one of the Musicals of Nimbasa, _A Forest Stroll _she thinks it's called. He's pretty cute up there, and she claps when the Pokémon tosses his rose to someone behind her in the audience. When she stands, she's greeted by the same fake rose in front of her face, and she smiles as her eyes travel up the arm to the offering hand's owner.

"I didn't know you liked Musicals, N." He gives her a warm smile in return, linking his arms in hers awkwardly over the seats between them and walking with her to the upstairs lobby.

"I admit, it's a guilty pleasure for me. I can't think there's anything wrong with Pokémon and their trainers dressing up and having such fun. I think that Watchog won, by the way. He seemed familiar."

"Yeah, that's Hilbert's. He's actually pretty famous for his expertise in this artsy stuff."

"What about you? Do you like them?" Hilda glances over and slips her hand into his, fingers not interlocking because that'd be too far, and smiles as she answers.

"Truthfully, not really. I like the thrill of battling more than I do the thrill of dressing up my Pokémon." N scrunches his nose at her reply, which she finds a little cute, but nods a little.

"I suppose I can agree to that on the fact that my friends seem to really like battling more than me tying bows into their fur."

She laughs as they continue down the stairs to the main are below and waves to Hilbert as he comes out of the dressing room, sweaty and glancing at the two's hands before moving to thank the people who came out to see him. It's as if N _just _now notices just how many people are here and scoots closer to Hilda, slightly uncomfortable.

"He'll be there a while, these people really love him. That guy over there keeps claiming that Hilbert 'moves him' and gives him flower props. The Hiker says he's inspired to climb mountains, and that older man is an artist who adores Hilbert for not only his talent but for the talent of his preforming Pokémon. It's a weird bunch, but he's got a few girls that like him too."

N nods and raises a hand to greet Hilbert as he glances over from talking to said Hiker, nodding his head at something the other said and excusing himself to see the hand-holders.

"I didn't know you liked Musicals, N." It's the first thing Hilbert says, and N smiles.

"Hello to you as well, Hilbert. They're pretty fun to watch, and I see no harm in them if the Pokémon are having as much fun as they had on the stage I saw."

The other boy nods and flicks his eyes from N to Hilda, then to the hand-holding action between them and back to Hilda. She grins and grabs his hand too, fingers interlocking with his. They'd been friends long enough. Almost like siblings. She drags both of her boys out and to the smaller arena down the way.

"Now it's my turn, Hilbert! You _have _to watch this game, alright? It'll be fun. You can watch too N, if you'd like."

"It doesn't feel as if I have much of a choice," he gestures to their hands but makes no move to release hers, "but I don't mind spending some extra time with you two."

Hilda almost wishes he hadn't put in the "two" there.

Hilbert's sitting on one side of N and Hilda's on the other, and he leans over the middle seat to talk to her.

"I don't get it. Why do you like this?"

"Well, why don't you? You're a guy. Guys like this sort of stuff."

"It looks fun, yeah, but it's boring just to watch."

"Hey, it took me for_ever _to get these seats! Musicals are boring to watch too, you know. Nothing's ever fun unless you're in it."

"Can you two at least agree that both are worthwhile watches and give great insight into the culture of Unova's second largest city, Nimbasa?" N interrupts them, leaning forward to break their glares and to watch the game better. They move their staredown to over his head, and finally Hilda turns her head away to watch the game. A moment later, so does Hilbert. They're a little like pouty kids being told off by their mom.

"... Yeah, I guess." She concedes, ruffling N's hair with one hand through his hat. "But Hilbert and I've gotta talk about this seriously, so would you mind keeping our seats safe?"

N looks back at her for a moment, studying her, then nods. "Alright."

She stands and pulls Hilbert up with her, dragging him to the back of the watch area beyond N's hearing - or so she hopes.

"So?" Hilda starts out, taking glances at N.

"... So what?"

"Are you two still, you know..."

"Having dance lessons? No. He's already taught me everything, remember?"

"You know what I mean! The dances you learn with your tongue and two pairs of lips." Hilbert flushes a nice red and pulls his hat over his eyes.

"No, we're not." It's kind of curt and, _dare she think it_, disappointed? Hilda does dare, and she frowns.

"I thought you two would be _such _an attractive couple, making out in warehouses and all. In the cover of darkness. Next to spices imported from Johto. Or whatever it said. You'd know, being so close to the box and all." When he doesn't reply, she rolls her eyes and ignores the tiny pang of pain in her heart as she continues, grabbing his hand. "You're _all _he looks at, Hilb."

He must've seen the heartache she'd been trying to hide because he squeezes her hand in return, shaking his head.

"You know that's not true. Seriously Hilda," he chides, "have you not noticed the way he's been practically giving you Miltank eyes ever since the Musical? Don't - I saw you two out in the crowd."

Hilda stares at him, before asking him a question he'd asked her before. "Since when were _you _such an expert on _feelings_?"

"I asked Bianca and Cheren. And I read some books on it." Hilbert shrugs and looks away towards N, who's watching them curiously now. "Besides, it wouldn't have worked out. He told me himself that he hadn't expected his first kiss to be with me."

Oh, _wonderful_, not only had he'd kissed N, they'd shared _first kisses_. There was _no_ way Hilda had a chance now. Those things were _meant to be_. Or that's what the fairy tales her mom used to tell her said. She lets go of his hand and walks back to their seats, Hilbert following behind slowly.

"Did you two agree on something? That game's almost at half-time." Hilda takes one look at N's eyes and her throat tightens a little, but not in that crying sort of way. In that love kind of way. He looks over at Hilbert too, but the boy has more luck in forming a sentence than she did.

"We agreed to disagree."

"... That's fair enough." Something blares - Hilda's not sure what it is, but it's loud and N immediately covers his ears like a child would, dropping his hands once he was sure it was over. At that moment all she wants to do is hug him, even in a platonic way, but she keeps her distance as Hilbert stands.

"It's half-time, so I'll get some food and drinks for us." He gives her a look that clearly says she is to talk to N until he returns, takes their orders, and leaves. But it's not Hilda that starts the conversation.

"Hilda, would you like to learn how to dance? Since I offered Hilbert the same, I thought you'd might like it too."

Would dancing come with the kissing package? A two-in-one deal? Or had that only been for Hilbert?

"Oh, no, I'm not really that good a dancing. Really. If Hilbert gave you trouble, I'm twice as bad."

"As I said, he has a natural rhythm even if his moves were... painful at first. He's very good at it."

Hilda pretends to think about it, but in all honesty she's not thinking about the dancing _at all_. She gives him a wink that makes him turn his head away a little and teases. "Sure, why not? It might be fun, if we get to kiss like you two did."

N's face looks a lot like Hilbert's did a few minutes ago and Hilda laughs, patting his shoulder.

"I'm kidding!" Not really. "I don't see a reason why I shouldn't learn to dance, since Bianca and Cheren can both waltz like crazy. I'm the only one that can't now."

By the end of her speaking N's smiling widely, and acknowledges Hilbert with a gentle nod of his head as the boy returns. Hilda feels herself get warmer when N leans closer and whispers in her ear, something about trusting him and not telling her where they'd dance or something. The hot breath tickling her ear kind of distracted her.


	5. Chapter 5

The game's a blur more than anything to her, and she can hardly remember the score or who won as they leave for Nimbasa's famous amusement park. Hilbert mentions that he wants to say hello to Elesa, and then she's alone with N, who smiles at her and gently takes her hand, fingers locking together carefully and pulling her along. Hilda thinks she _must _be dreaming, because they feel like they fit together _perfectly_, and they've gone past the Ferris Wheel she remembers he loves so much, past other assorted rides and finally they're alone in a place she's pretty sure was once marked "employees only".

It's thrilling, to be in a place she probably shouldn't be in.

"We'll begin like I taught Hilbert, the basic steps of the box, and then we'll get into harder ones like the quartet, the waltz, the pas de deux..." N goes on to speak about many dances she doesn't bother remembering, not when N's got his hands on her hips and he's moving her back, to the side, a step forward, to the side, and repeated. Hilda's never thought of herself much of a lady compared to people like Bianca, but she definitely feels like it dancing with N. She looks down so she doesn't step on his toes, but ends up nearly doing just that when one of his hands releases its grip and guides her chin back up, smiling softly at her with such warm eyes she wants to melt. Or kiss him. That would be nice too. Very nice.

So that's what she does.

Hilda stands on her tiptoes, eyes closed, and presses her lips against N's. He freezes for a moment, then hesitantly returns it as carefully as he can without pressuring her. But she'd like to be pressured, because N needs to be able to make a move too, so Hilda drops back onto her heels and looks down shyly, glancing up only when N resumes their dancing, talking quietly about what they'd do next. She follows as he leads the dance, and he follows her when she leads with kisses. It's adventurous, it's new, and Hilda's excited about it. She barely notices the fluttering in her stomach, the pounding of her heart, and yet she feels them both and knows this is the kind of kisses she'd like for all eternity. N kisses. Nisses.

Hilbert watches them from a few yards away, struggling to hold three ice creams, and quietly moves away from the scene, leaving two of them on a crate.

They're just innocent kisses she knows, and when the dance is considered done by N they move apart, neither quite looking into the other's eyes, and Hilda notices the melting ice creams on the crate. While he's still looking away she sweeps them off onto the ground behind the wood and smiles when he looks over.

"Come on, we should probably get back to Hilbert. He's such a worrywart, you know?"

N nods and takes her hand in his, fingers once again fitting perfectly together. He smiles a little and squeezes her hand.

"I don't think I've ever seen him be a worrywart before."

"Oh it's the _cutest_, he gets so angry when he's concerned about someone. But it's not a mean kind of angry, it's more of a..." Hilda tries to think of the word, and comes up short. "It's kind of a... I guess it's kind of a motherly anger, like if you spend too long outside and she fusses over you and stuff."

"... I see." He doesn't look completely convinced by the answer for some reason, but she shrugs it off and walks with him back to the park entrance where they find Hilbert waiting for them, thankfully ice cream-free.

"... Are you two ready to go?" He asks, staring at the ground. Hilda nods and puts an arm around Hilbert's shoulders, leaning on him. N sends her a questioning glance that goes unanswered.

"Yeah, I'm beat. Where are you staying, N?"

"Oh, just at the Center. I'll stay there for a few days until I find a better residence, or until I overstay my welcome." N's studying them both, and lets go of Hilda's hand - much to her despair. "But first, I need to speak with a friend of mine. You two go on ahead."

Hilbert's still not looking at either of them, Hilda frowns a little but nods and obliges, pulling the other trainer along until they're out of N's sight, where she slips her hand from his shoulders to his hand and gives it a tight squeeze, not saying a word. He looks at her for a long moment, then returns it weakly.

"Was it fun? Dancing with him like that." It's a quiet question, and she thinks it sounds a little sad when his eyes are back to the ground as they walk.

"You'd know, Hilb, you danced with him too."

"... Not like that, with the added kisses and stuff. Those only happened a few times when he was teaching me how to dance those weeks. Until the last day when we, you know, did _that_." He definitely sounds tired now despite his blush, much to Hilda's surprise and slight dismay at the fact a part of her is cheering.

"... Yeah, it was fun. I was mostly kissing him, he never really did anything back."

"Give him time, he just needs to get comfortable with your body being closer to him than usual."

"If I didn't know you so well, Hilbert, I'd say you're trying to _suggest _something. But you're too much of a goody-two-shoes to do that."

Hilbert chokes back a snort and rolls his eyes, glancing at Hilda who's just grinning. "And if I didn't know you better, I'd say you've been trying to be coy and polite to win his hand. But you're too much of a tomboy to do something like that."

She doesn't hold back her snort, trying to brush off the mock-accusation. "Of course not! Why would I do something like that, Hilb?"

"Oh, I don't know... Maybe because you like him?"

"Smug, aren't you, for someone that fell in love with him through a single dance."

Hilbert stops and turns his head to frown at her full-on. He lowers his voice to a whisper and his eyes plead her to do the same. Might as well oblige for now.

"I didn't fall in love with him! It just... Felt nice to be treated like that!"

"Like a princess?" Her grin widens.

"... Treated with respect and care."

"So a princess. Princess Hilbert and King N!" I she raises her voice above a whisper and Hilbert groans a little and puts his finger to her smirking lips.

"Keep your voice down!"

Hilda laughs behind her closed lips, and Hilbert moves away a little, hand never leaving hers even as she begins to swing them back and forth.

"I wouldn't call it _love_, anyways..." He begins, and she rolls her eyes.

"Then what would you call it, smarty-tarty?"

"... Blind attraction?" More laughing, covered unsuccessfully by a violent cough.

"That's love! Hilb, it's _okay _to like him. We're young and hormonally driven or whatever Mom says. If you turn out to be as straight as the swirl on a Poliwag's stomach no one'll blame ya anyways. He's a charmer."

Hilbert slumps his shoulders a little in what Hilda considers defeat and starts to pull her along again, yelping when she drags him into the Ferris Wheel to ride on the just stopped car.

When on board and it's rising in the air, Hilda leans on her hand and looks out the window, trying to sound nonchalant.

"He initiated your kisses, right?"

Hilbert looks up from his own window watching and watches her for a moment, then nods. "Yeah."

"Why's that, do you think?"

There's a pause as Hilbert thinks, leaning his head against the glass.

"He said he wasn't sure why he did it, or even thought about it. It must've been an impulse thing or something."

The silence stretched on, and Hilda wondered how it was the wheel always seemed to know when people were having discussions

"It wasn't that he did nothing at all, Hilbert, it was that he didn't initiate it at all. He mostly talked about the different dances."

Hilbert laughs a little. "Hilda, he was just nervous. He might really like you like that or something. You hesitate to do things with people you really like because you're not sure if it'll be a good or bad thing. He returned them, didn't he?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then don't worry about it. You have him for the next three weeks at least, so don't think too hard about it."

"Easy for you to say," she grumbles beneath her breath, "you've already been kissed silly by him."

It feels like half an hour's gone past by the time they reach the bottom again, Hilbert stepping out first and helping Hilda out afterwards. Such a good boy, she thinks as he turns away for a second to chat to a trainer he's met here before with ease, his mother taught him to be well-mannered. And gentlemanly. But a good man. If they hadn't been like siblings since childhood, Hilda thinks she might've liked him like she likes N. There's certainly the appeal to Hilbert, handsome if a bit quiet and shy around strangers and especially girls he doesn't know. Battles really set him free.

She shakes her head a little and smiles, tapping Hilbert's shoulder.

"Hey, I'm going on ahead, alright? You two can ride together." Hilda says with a wink and Hilbert's back to being awkwardly shuffling his foot as he avoids the other trainer's eyes, a pretty girl around their age. It was hilarious, and it took all of Hilda's will not to laugh. "See ya!"

Hilbert nods a little and reaches for her hand, giving it a little squeeze before turning back to his friend and accepting her challenge to a battle before they ride together. Hilda grins and starts to walk, a little pep in her step because she knows Hilbert's giving her a glance every now and then until she rounds the corner and out of his sight into Nimbasa itself, and it's then that she stops for a moment in thought and starts to stride to the Gear Station, eager to lose herself in the battles that awaited her there before the night's end.

Who knows? Maybe she could lose these feelings too.


	6. Chapter 6

She didn't lose those feelings, and even if she had they would've reignited when Hilbert mentioned that N had been looking for her and that he'd meet her by the Ferris wheel in Nimbasa. Hilda checked herself once, twice, and didn't bother a third because seriously, who checks themselves out _that_ much, in the Pokémon Center's restroom mirror, calming her beating heart and stepping out into the world of lights and sounds-

And into N, exactly the person she'd been looking for. He tried to look innocent about what he had been doing in such a place until she remembered that he'd been staying here for lack of a better place to sleep despite its crowds of trainers coming in with injured Pokémon (How much did it hurt him, to see them give their balls to the nurse for healing nad then rushing right out to continue training?). N smiled slightly at her and took her hand without warning, pulling her out with him.

"I don't like it very much," he mumbled as they turned right towards the amusement park and as if reading her thoughts concerning the Pokémon Center. "I cannot understand the principle of training your friends to exhaustion, then re-energizing them, only to continue to push them and repeating such an insane ritual. It's to make them stronger, I realize, but to use such... barbaric methods of slavery?"

N shook his head, and Hilda stopped walking, jarring him and causing him to turn towards her. She frowned at him, mimicking his previous gesture, and pulled away her hand to gesture her thoughts. "It's not really like that. It may sound harsh, but it's a good way to push their endurance. I mean, Hilbert and I do the same thing, so..." She tried, and as quick to continue at his disappointed look. "I mean, it isn't hurting the Pokémon-"

"And how do you know that?" His voice was curt and she winced slightly. Hilda put her hands on his chest and turned him back forwards, propelling him along instead of answering. She didn't. He would, since he could apparently talk to Pokémon and all. Still, he persisted in his questioning. "How do you know it doesn't hurt them. Hilda-"

"Because they would've ran away if it did! Pokémon aren't exactly bound to listen to us, yanno, even if we capture them. That's more or less a way to keep them safe." She snapped, and N stilled under her hand, refusing to budge an inch. Hilda sighed, dropping her hands to her hips, and wondered how Hilbert would've handled it. He probably would've said something like, 'I don't know if it does, but I don't think they would've stuck around if it _did_ hurt them.' And wouldn't have snapped at N. As it stood, however, she did, and she _wasn't_ apologizing for it.

... Maybe she _was_ too tomboyish for feelings like this.

N conceded after the stream of people became too great, taking her hand and staying by the sides of the roads as they left Nimbasa completely and went to the desert just south of the city. What, was there some giant castle he wanted to dance in?

Hilda reminded herself never to think such ridiculous thoughts again, mostly because it came true. Relic Castle, she remembered hearing about it from Hilbert once. He'd always liked the ancient things like that, while she herself preferred to look into the future. There were a lot of cooler things there! The past just had a bunch of- of-

She sneezed.

A bunch of _dusty pieces of junk_. N chuckled slightly, apparently having pushed off their earlier argument, though something told her he only wanted to trap her before he began the lectures Hilbert was understandably conflicted by. Understandably for him, that is - he'd always been a soft-hearted kind of guy who could be persuaded by sweet words and, apparently, dance moves. Hilda had always been a more of 'my opinion is my own' sort of girl, and she wonders if that's okay. Well, who cared. Maybe. She couldn't even think about getting a Niss this time, it would just taste like sand in her mouth.

"It might be a little hard to move properly in the sand, but please try to follow. You're someone who can take on such challenges, aren't you?"

"... Yeah, I guess so." She eyed him suspiciously, but that melted away when he put his hands on her hips and hers naturally gravitated to his shoulders, not even hesitating in linking her hands behind his neck. N's smile strained slightly, though once they began to move it relaxed tremendously.

It _was_ harder with the stabilized but slipper sand, but they were far enough from deep holes to avoid falling through one. She hoped. N guided her across the room one way and back another, lifting her slightly with momentum's help and Hilda couldn't exactly say that she enjoyed being picked up like that. It was too sudden and out of her control. But there wasn't many of them, so she pushed herself to stay calm and failed deliciously when she found herself in a corner and N towering above her. Hilda could feel her heart thumping hard from the exertion of the dance, and she straightened herself to try and appear imposing. It didn't work.

"Sand," N began, "is something that tires out both Pokémon and Trainer, as you have just experienced. Should I give you something to drink and then continue, or should i allow you a good rest and then begin once you have your bearings?"

Was he trying to _prove_ something? Angry, she pushed him back and got back into position. "I don't know what you intend to prove, but I can outlast you in anything."

"We'll see." He smirked confidently, and she's never wanted to punch a guy more. Actually spending time with such an aggravating guy and just thinking about it was completely different! What sort of shining prince did Hilbert think he was?! N pushed her to her limits with fast moves and didn't even wait to correct her stumbling, though she wouldn't allow herself to lose. That would be proving him right somehow, but- It felt like she was already proving him right in another way. Hilda pushed the thought from her mind as she took the lead and momentarily got _him_ to stumble, a victorious smile stretching smugly across her face. N studied her curiously.

Whatever this was, she _would_ win it.

In the end, with every twirl and dramatic leap, a moment of panic as N laid her back and pulled her upright once more, he showed the first weakness with slacking grips and leaning against the wall. Not to say that Hilda wasn't thoroughly exhausted herself, and she grabbed his shirt in a bunch and pulled him down to meet her eye-to-eye. The stormy blue stared into her own, and with the charged air between them he kissed her. Her grip slipped slightly before she tightened it again, returning it as a tingling sensation spread across her body. They parted and she found N's arms hesitantly a space away from being around her waist, though they dropped quickly.

Silence enveloped them, and she finally broke it. "I told you I could outlast anything. And so can Pokémon. They're not- They're not weak. If they have problems they'll tell us, even if we can't understand them like you can they have their own way of communicating with us and that should be enough for a proclaimed Pokémon-lover like yourself!"

N seemed surprised by the outburst - _had_ he forgotten the issue? - and tipped his hat down slightly. He must've gotten that habit from Hilbert.

"... Yes, I see your point. I don't understand why one would do something to their friends regardless, but... I suppose it has its benefits. But-"

"And it isn't slavery. I thought Hilbert taught you that, that it was _compromise_. It's like, mutual for both of us. I know a lot of trainers who push themselves as hard as they push their Pokémon, and Pokémon enjoy getting close to their trainer like that. My Emboar likes it a lot."

"May I speak with your Emboar?"

Hilda complied, and hoped she was right about it. He always _seemed_ to enjoy it, after all, and she'd been with him long enough to know his moods. N studied the big pig, and began questioning him. What was Hilda's usual training regime? Did she push herself as hard as she pushed them? How long were her breaks? Has she always been like this?

Apparently, Emboar affirmed everything Hilda had, because N smiled in relief and nodded. "Thank you for telling me, Emboar. And... I'm sorry, Hilda. While I consider you and Hilbert both trustworthy people, I'm afraid that you two may project your own feelings upon them. Since each time I have talked to your Pokémon, however, I have found to opposite as true and that you two indeed inspire them to push themselves so hard. As Pokémon are unable to lie, and I can only take this as the truth."

He's apologetic enough to tell Hilda she was in the right, and she returned Emboar before leaning up on her tiptoes to peck him briefly on the cheek. N blinked in surprised.

"You should trust your friends a little more, N. Right?"

"... Right. Hilda, may I ask you a question?"

"I... guess so?" She said uncertainly, and N had the face of perfect innocent curosity. Something Hilbert played often around Cheren.

"Am I... enjoyable to kiss?"

Hilda really doesn't know what she was expecting, but it wasn't _that_. "Where the hell did _that_ come from?"

"Please answer."

Uh. "Considering you're one of the only guys I've kissed on a regular basis... Sure."

"You've kissed other guys before? Ah, Hilbert _did_ mention to me that you and Cheren shared firsts beneath a mistletoe-"

"He told you that?! I can't believe him! He swore to keep it a secret! Why, I should tell you something about him too!" Interest piqued, N leaned closer to the ticked off girl. "See, Hilb likes to sleep with stuffed animals. He'd be sooo embarrassed if he found out you know, but _that's_ not the worst of it. Hilbert likes to sleep with them, sure, but there's this Lilligant he practices pick-up lines and stuff on."

N's confused look broke her anger into a fit of laughter - though she was thankful she didn't snort - and she continued angrily fond. "Because Lilligant's such a pretty Pokémon, you know? And he doesn't really have any dolls or anything like that. I found out because when I was sleeping over at his house once he was talking to someone and he was really upset that I laughed at him. I mean, what else was I supposed to do? This was a few years back, so I can't say for certain if he still does it, but... Knowing him, he's probably still got that stuffed Lilligant somewhere in case he wants to talk to something that'll actually _listen_ to his dumb lines."

N leaned against the wall, quietly in thought maybe, and as soon as Hilda opened her mouth to apologize for spilling something like that he spoke. "You're very affectionate when you speak about Hilbert, Hilda. You two aren't related, correct?"

"... Yeah, that's right. Why?"

"Your names are very similar, as are your appearances, yet you two act like..." He struggled for the word, and couldn't find it. "As if you're... kissing frequently, I suppose? Going out."

"Me and _Hilbert_?" Hilda shook her head twice - once to assure him that it wasn't the case, and the second time to reassure _herself_ that it was nothing like that. She'd know Hilbert too long to like him like that. "Definitely not. I mean, there's nothing _wrong_ with him, he's a sweet guy and all... But I've known him for a really long time, so I don't think it's anything like that. He's like my brother. Even our mothers were friends before we were born, you know? That's why they decided to name us similarly, since our fathers were rivals and good battlers. I'm serious, that's all."

N still seemed to doubt her, but nodded. "I see. Thank you for telling me, I feel very relieved for some reason." He paused, then continued with a sincere smile that made her heart flutter. "I'm glad I'm enjoyable to kiss, because you are as well. Where Hilbert relaxed me, you... Kissing you is akin to going into something completely new with no regards to the consequences. Exciting."

No one's _ever_ told her that before, and she flushed against her will. No wonder Hilbert fell for him - oh wait, had _blind attraction_ towards him - with that way he spoke. "Um, uh huh. He's kind of passive, right..."

"While you're very aggressive." His smile widened. "I think... I like that, Hilda, that you're aggressive. You would make a very good counterpart."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, for the moment. Not until then... In any case, we should be going. I believe night is falling." Already? She checked her Xtransceiver and was surprised to find the time had flown. At her bewildered look N laughed, interlocking her fingers with his, and starting up the stairs. "I have always had a sense for time with little light. I suppose you could call it a learned trait."

Hilda agreed to give N's regards to Hilbert ("I haven't spoken in him in some time, would you ask if we could see each other soon?") and kissed him good-bye, something he obviously wasn't expecting and she was completely proud of. Hilbert never asked where she'd been or with whom, but she could feel the worry radiating off of him as she sat in front of him and gave the excuse of training some of her weaker Pokémon in the desert. He didn't believe her, but didn't press either.

He really was too good at times. No wonder N was attracted to him.


End file.
